moternmediafandomcom-20200214-history
W.M.D.E.2 (live)
W.M.D.E.2 (live) is a 2018 live album recorded at the second Motern Extravaganza, and attributed to The Motern Manly Band. The album has 27 tracks and a running time of 1 hour 3 minutes. It was released on June 12, 2018. Spotify link: https://open.spotify.com/album/6uL0lVsIE65GmMPvWSHakf CDBaby link: https://store.cdbaby.com/cd/themoternmanlyband2 Amazon link: https://www.amazon.com/W-M-D-Live-Motern-Manly-Band/dp/B07DR445C5 Apple music link: https://music.apple.com/au/album/w-m-d-e-2-live/1399737580 Track listing # Worship the Vassal (Live) 3:10 (from Double Take Action by The Finklestinks) # Baby I'm Alone Now (Live) 2:02 (from Sir Paul Made Ram. We Made This. by Moes Haven) # Running Away from My Problems (Live) 1:25 (from Keep Being Awesome! by The Very Nice Interesting Singer Man) # The Aliens Built the Pyramids (Live) 1:59 (from Believe: Exciting Songs About Shockingly Mysterious Stuff by The Paranormal Song Warrior) # Antarctic Rages (Live) 3:03 (from Stromboli's Alarm Clock by Moes Haven) # Dig In (Live) 1:29 (from December and Victory Is Ours! (For Now) by Moes Haven) # Land of Falling Stars (Live) 2:10 (from Basement Reunion by Projection From The Side # Slanted Sun in Exeter, Nh (Live) 2:12 (from January and It Takes A Lot of Guts! by Moes Haven) # Hold on to What We've Got (Live) 2:43 (from January by Moes Haven) # Postcards and Memories (Live) 2:07 (from Stromboli's Alarm Clock by Moes Haven) # I Wanna See You with Your Boots Back On (Live) 2:08 (from February: From the Bayou to the Barnyard and Back by Moes Haven) # Dartmouth Girl (Live) 1:41 (from December and It Takes A Lot of Guts! by Moes Haven) # Let's Open a Deli! (Live) 2:56 (from December and Victory Is Ours! (For Now) by Moes Haven) # The Aliens Spare Earth (For Now) Live 3:37 (from March: Of The Aliens and Victory Is Ours! (For Now) by Moes Haven) # Husbands 'R' Us (Live) 3:03 (from This Is My Millennium! by Moes Haven) # I Just Pretend to Wash My Hands (Live) 2:03 (from Poop Oh Yeah! Poop Yes! Uh Huh! Poop! by The Toilet Bowl Cleaners) # Heard She Got Married (Live) 3:39 (from Keep Being Awesome! by The Very Nice Interesting Singer Man) # Full Stop (Live) 2:43 (from Double Take Action by The Finklestinks) # Double Agents Are Deceptive (Live) 2:16 (from January and Victory Is Ours! (For Now) by Moes Haven) # Highlighter (Live) 1:42 from Here's the Office Supplies Album I've Been Telling You About by The Very Nice Interesting Singer Man) # Shut up Your Monkey (Live) 1:42 (from Dislocated Songs by Moes Haven) # Not Dead (Live) 2:09 (from Out With the Old by Moes Haven) # A Nod to the Gods (Live) 3:05 (from Double Take Action by The Finklestinks) # Punch Bowl (Live) 1:31 (from Household Products and Household Items by The Very Nice Interesting Singer Man) # Turtlehead Poop (Live) 2:30 (from Poop Oh Yeah! Poop Yes! Uh Huh! Poop! by The Toilet Bowl Cleaners) # It's OK to Break the Law If You Have Good Intentions (Live) 2:08 (from Keep Being Awesome! by The Very Nice Interesting Singer Man) # Bench on Washington Street (Live) 2:42 (from Let’s Go Camping! by Projection From The Side)